Lone Wolf
by crazieanimefan1
Summary: She was the youngest of five brothers, but became heir to her family from Day One. She was once evil, yet put on the right path by a young man needing the same. Now she must use her knowledge as a slayer and defeat her greatest enemy: her own brother. While she helps put away the prejudices of the great werewolf/vampire war...and change the course of her family destiny.
1. A Tortured Soul

Cold. So cold.

It was as cold as death.

It was late winter in Transylvania, Romania. The old castle was full of dungeons, hidden passages, things that only seemed medieval. It was a castle that belonged to the Helsing family and for now was being used as a prison.

Or some torture chamber of horrors.

The darkness of a solitary cell was just as freezing as the snowy weather outside the bars of the window, the snow finding its way inside somehow. A bed of hay lay in one dark corner as the sound of chains could be heard as they were shaking.

The person trapped within the chains was no saint. Yet the torment she was going through was enough to make one wonder if she would become a martyr. She was skin and bone nearly, wounds like lashes covering every inch of her nude body, her skin a deathly pale. Her long curly black hair looked lifeless as she did. Occasionally a cough that sounded so sickly would come from her mouth, blood on the corner of her mouth from it.

She looked like a concentration camp prisoner.

She had scars of old on her body as well, one on her left shoulder that looked like something had bitten her badly. Another scar lay above her breasts, a slash mark of sorts. Her eyes, a crystal blue with pupils slit like a cat or snake, were blank. She slowly lifted her head hearing footsteps, seeing the sliding panel of her prison door window slide open to see if she was dead or alive.

Yet the vampire behind this door was different. She had never seen him before.

He stepped in after unlocking the door closing it carefully behind him. He had red hair, red like fire and a patch over one eye. He wore black pants and a long black coat. He was carrying a bundle within his arms as his hand waved, the chains melting from her. The collar that was chained around her neck also was gone.

The moonlight shone on his face, his green eye visible. He was a vampire noble, it seemed, lord from the looks of things. He knelt down extending a gloved hand to her face feeling her recoil at his touch. He gave a small chuckle.

"Lass, thy is safe," he whispered, in a voice that sounded old Irish.

She stared at him. He wasn't like the others, wasn't looking at her for revenge or lust…or downright madness. He slowly moved dressing her, the clothes a bit big due to her emaciated look. Yet time was on the essence and he could care less for looks. He finished the look with a black leather monster hunter fedora hat on her head and a pair of twin pistols in a gun belt, two stainless steel Smith & Wesson custom made semi-automatic ones. They apparently did hold some value to the girl. He then lifted her up slowly and carefully in her arms, carrying her down one of the passageways.

"Get thyself to Budapest," he said as he moved fast. "Ye must survive…for the Chosen One has awakened. Ye must protect her."

Her eyes looked up at him as she soon felt the cold air of the outdoors. It was night time, thankfully. He walked through the snow getting her halfway there as he put money in her pocket setting her down.

"Go!" he ordered.

She stood up on shaky feet and began to walk through the snow, her determination making her move, as her sickly body tried to hold her back. She turned to look back as the red headed vampire was gone. She felt the snow falling as she began to move through the snow banks and to the river as she panted coughing hard. She crossed the river as she continued to move through the sunrise before suddenly collapsing in the cold snow panting softly.

She could continue no further.

As her eyes closed, she began to wonder, what had led to this. Would she truly die out here?

As the life she had known for the fifteen years of her life began to go through her mind, it's starts in Romania…and into Japan.

The most hated slayer in the world…the heir of the Helsing family.


	2. Young Tragedy

It was a hot summer day in Transylvania. What was supposed to be a day of celebration became one of mourning as a small group stood on a cliff near a funeral pyre. The five boys were young, the oldest two being nineteen. They were twins, followed by a fifteen-year-old, a fourteen-year-old and an eleven-year-old.

Stefan Helsing was a handsome young man of nineteen, the eldest of the two twins. He had black hair and green eyes as green as jade. He was muscular and wore a trench coat despite the blazing heat. His brothers stood solemn with him as he lit the fire underneath the body laying there, the body of their mother.

Their father was too much in mourning to attend the small funeral service.

Stefan's twin brother, Gabriel, stood stoic nearby. He was holding a newborn baby in his arms, a baby who wasn't named just yet. It was their first sister, and they were already dedicated to the small infant. It was during her birth that their mother died, but not from childbirth. It was no secret that their father was a werewolf, and before Stefan could stop him, he attacked at a crucial moment.

The once thought cure that he once had had proved to be useless.

But it did suppress the wolf somewhat.

Stefan turned to his brothers and looked at his newborn sister, who slept in Gabriel's arms. He knew it was up to him to name her now. As he studied her, he noticed how much she looked like their mother, Anna. Hell, he was surprised she wasn't another brother, as luck would have it. He noticed his twin studying him a moment.

"What will we name her?" Gabe asked in the German language they all spoke. They knew Romanian, but they spoke more German than that of their native language.

"She looks like Mom," Stefan responded. He looked thoughtful for a moment. "My travels in Russia, they had a name for Anna. But it was Anya."

"What does Anya mean?" Hunter asked. Hunter wasn't a brother by birth, he was Anna's nephew adopted by her and Van as one of their sons.

"It means favor and grace," Stefan said. "It's a favor to us she's alive and our first sister, so her name will be Anya, in memory of our mother." He leaned down and kissed her head as the others followed suit.

As Anya grew up, she did resemble Anna in ways, her black hair full and curly, like corkscrews. She had crystal blue eyes that seemed clear sometimes, sometimes showed the blue within them. Yet she was very close to her brothers, mostly Gabriel and Andrew, who she was closer to age with since he was the youngest boy. Stefan showed soon that he was becoming more involved in the family business of putting down unnatural creatures.

Slaying the damned was a more appropriate term.

And he was the pride of his father.

Gabriel however, could see this was getting to Stefan's head, making his attitude more sinister and demanding. He hated how his brother was becoming more and more sadistic. Then there was the matter of Van, who trained all his children in the arts of being slayers, demon hunters, and vampire hunters especially. Little Anya, who was now barely four, was having to learn torture techniques that scared her so badly, she'd run to him in fear.

It was then Van was beginning to assign the brothers missions. On one of these, Hunter never returned. No one bothered to look for him. It was unknown if he was alive or dead. For Andrew, it worried him why Stefan didn't send a search party to find their lost brother. But Stefan wouldn't be bothered with the waste of time, as he referred to it.

"If he's lost, he's lost. That's just how it is," he had said sternly and dismissed it.

The next to disappear was Tai. Gabriel and Andrew now feared for each other and the safety of their sister.

Late one night, Gabriel and Andrew traveled to Budapest to meet with some people in the capital city. Gabriel had with him a trunk of papers. The men with them were accountants, lawyers, landowners, whatever the two brothers could think of. It was an endless night signing paperwork. The two had to return in secret to place the papers back in the safe while Stefan and Van were away. They said nothing to Anya on where they had been, but now had to protect her.

Now Gabriel had a mission to handle. Unfortunately for him, his lasted until the full moon, which meant danger. Werewolves were about and he still doubted that his father was in complete control as he claimed. By this time, Anya was about to turn ten. He was thinking of what to get her for her birthday as he wiped his face from the summer heat as he walked back to the castle. He paused however, hearing a low growl as he looked around a moment.

Wolves were out at this time of night? No, it wasn't a wolf…it was a werewolf.

And his father.

Andrew sat by the window watching Anya sleeping. As dawn came and no sign of Gabriel, he shut his eyes, his hands clenched to fists. He was now realizing his father was doing something to his brothers, but what?

Anya's tenth year was full of hardships. She had learned to fire guns and was pretty good for her age. She was agile and fast, very accurate in her aim and seemed to know what she was doing. But when Andrew disappeared, Anya began to fall into a depression. She was now left with the one brother she feared. She also didn't feel much love from Van, both of them were more wanting to make her into something she didn't want to be. She distanced herself from the two as much as possible, usually hiding out in the woods to do her own training and to find her own clues to her brothers' disappearances.

Now eleven, Anya stayed out later and later, not wanting to even be home with the two. It was now October, the fall harvest moon high in the skies as she made her way through the forests she loved so much as she pulled her coat around her. She was now standing in the same spot her brother Gabriel was when he was attacked. Yet she had no idea what was to happen that night.

The force Anya felt sent her flying into a tree nearby as she could taste blood in her mouth and gasped staring straight into the gray eyes of a vicious beast. The wolf man bit hard into her left shoulder as she screamed out in pain struggling and kicked hard as she reached for her gun managing to shoot him in one arm as he jumped back in pain. She hit the ground wincing as she held her bloody shoulder the gun in her hand as she limped to the beast to finish him off.

And found herself staring at the semi nude body of her father.

"Anya…" he panted as he stared at her. "Don't…don't go in the light…" She was standing close to the moonlight as he looked at her. "Kill me…finish me…"

"Father, I can't," Anya protested as pain shot through her while trying to get to him. She cried out as she curled in a ball, her body almost in a seizure like state. Her screams became an anguished howl as her body became covered with black fur and her hands became paws, the bones in her body popping and snapping to accommodate the new change. She was in a semi changed state as her breath came in growling pants glaring toward her father in anger as she lunged, the two now fighting each other.

Anya felt Van's claws slash through her chest, which made her back up into the shadows slightly with him following falling against her panting her. Fury shot through her in a moment of madness as she slammed her hand through his chest hearing bone and flesh snap between her fingers as her hand came out the other end. He slumped against her as he chuckled weakly. "You…make me proud," he whispered.

Tears slid down her cheeks as she looked at him as her hand slid out of him holding his heart in her clutches. She stared at the organ as his body fell to the ground as her tears dried just as fast as they came. She stared down at the corpse of Van Helsing as she looked at his heart a loud howl tearing through her throat that summoned a pack of wolves. She looked at them and threw the heart at them before making her way in the castle in silence.

She stared at her reflection in a mirror in the bathroom staring at the blood. Her eyes now were void of emotion as she felt rage and anger within her heart. She stared at her blood soaked hand and frowned as she moved for the shower to clean up. She bandaged the wounds she sustained and moved to her room as she grabbed a backpack putting clothes and her guns within and grabbed the trunk Andrew had given her placing it inside with a picture of her brothers.

She paused at her father's room and walked in as she picked up his duster and his hat. She put them on and emptied the safe of money heading to Budapest. She didn't look back, her mission was clear to leave Romania. Whatever emotion she had left died that night. She was now among the very creatures she had hunted, a werewolf, a damned.

That didn't settle too well with her at all. In fact, it made her so sick, she threw up twice before reaching the city limits. She wiped her mouth and sighed. She would have to get used to this new change before she totally could mingle once again among the humans of society. She studied the money in her pocket counting it to see she had enough for an airplane ticket out of the country. She had a passport so she could leave to wherever her heart desired.

She just wanted away, so she mumbled the first place that popped into her head: Japan.

She thought Stefan had been sleeping during the entire ordeal, but she didn't count on the fact he had witnessed it all, but didn't hear Van beg Anya to kill him. Like her, hate was now in his heart as was revenge. She had no idea she now was a marked target for her brother's vengeance. She sat in first class of the plane trying to think of her brothers. Gabriel, Andrew, Tai, Hunter…what would they do if they found out? Where were they? Were they even alive?

It was the final questions she thought before she fell asleep, exhaustion finally getting the best of her wracked mind.

It was raining in Japan as she stepped off the plane looking around at the windows of the airport holding her backpack. It was also late at night, which back home, it was mid-afternoon. She couldn't remember when she was grateful for rain like she was then, a thunderstorm forming as she walked down the sidewalk hands stuffed in the duster as she kept her shoulders hunched and head down, the rain dripping off the hat like off the edge of a rooftop.

She occasionally saw headlights illuminate the place, but ignored them as she walked to find a safe area to stay in, be it in the rain or not. She didn't stop until she arrived at a place in Japan famous for suicides. But she chose it because it was the forest, and it seemed to be an area she could feel safer in. She found a cave that didn't smell of death and sat down inside as she sighed removing the hat a moment to squeeze out her long hair.

"It seems you've traveled a long way," a voice said.

Anya's head snapped up as she looked around one hand moving for her pistol. She felt something coil around her arm and yank her hand away. It took her a moment to realize that something was a tongue…a very long one. It uncoiled and returned to it's owner, a man with pale skin and long black hair. His eyes were amber in color and looked like a snake's eyes, with some purple underneath.

Her own changed eyes studied him a moment.

The man walked to her and extended a hand to her head as she gasped, suddenly able to understand Japanese. "There, that's better," he said as he smirked.

She stared at him as she licked her dry lips. "Who are you?" she asked speaking Japanese for the first time.

"My name is Orochimaru," he said bowing a moment. "I hail from the village known as Oto. Or rather I am building the village. It was through certain means I learned of you, young Anya Helsing. I've come to you with a proposition, if you'd like to hear."

"I'm not interested in any propositions," Anya said as she frowned.

"This one, I'm sure you will be," he said as he stared down at the child. He extended his hand touching her face. "You need to train yourself to learn control. And I need an assassin to aide me in certain things. Plus I can teach you more than your little heart desires. All I ask for in return is one simple thing."

"And what's that?" she asked curiously.

She felt his breath against her neck suddenly as his tongue licked a spot. "You to survive," he whispered as he suddenly bit her, his hand over her mouth.

She had no time to scream or even fight him off. She suddenly slumped in his arms as he caught her. He pushed back a wisp of a black curl from her face. "Finally a child I can mold," he whispered as Manda appeared and took them away.


	3. Snake's Pet

_"You did WHAT?!"_

_The red headed vampire stood impassive as he studied the young woman sitting in front of him. She looked no younger than eighteen, her brown hair up in a hairclip and her sapphire blue eyes hidden behind shades. His fast strides had taken him from Romania to Japan in the matter of hours, as if he could drive as fast as he walked._

_"You just sentenced her to death out there, Agni! What the hell were ya thinkin'?!" Her English sounded like she was from the South as thick as the accent was._

_"Thy never said thou wanted me to bring the lass here," Agni said as he sweat dropped._

_The brunette girl sighed shutting her eyes. "Go get her," she said. "I'll have a room ready."_

_Agni bowed to her and briskly walked off._

_"Few thousand years has knocked him off his rocker," the girl muttered as she put a hand to a bandage on her neck. She rested her head on the cool glass of the office window. "I gotta tell Brother and Nii-sama. I'm sure Brother would be interested to know she survived." She stared off at the cloudy sky. "Just the beginnin'…these damn prophecies are gettin' to me." She rubbed her temples as she turned leaving the office resuming her job as a doctor._

_Could she even remember the first time she met Anya Helsing?_

_No, unfortunately not. The bite kept that memory. But it was rumored she was there…that night…or rather what started that day._

_She bit her lip a moment. This only made the bite under the bandages sting even more than it did. She was lucky to even be able to show up at work like this, a year of struggling to train herself to even gain control, only to find out that half vampires were even more dangerous than full._

_But then there was that Chosen One mess she had to deal with._

_For now, she had a werewolf to focus on in a few hours._

Anya lay in the bed unconscious. The bite was just now settling into her skin, as it hadn't been a full 24 hours yet and her skin was taking on a hotter temperature than it was since she was bitten. The bespectacled boy monitored her progress as he wrote a few things down on a clipboard.

Orochimaru walked in. "What's her chances?" he asked turning his snake like eyes on the boy with gray hair.

Kabuto studied his master a moment as he looked at the clipboard. "She'll survive," he said a bit more crisply than he should have, causing the older man to blink his way.

"What's wrong?" Orochimaru asked curiously.

"Why chose a foreign girl?" Kabuto asked frowning. "Especially one who's skills aren't even appropriate to a ninja land? Besides, I thought Anko and I were your prized students."

"Jealousy isn't becoming of you, Kabuto," Orochimaru said as he frowned. "She shows favor and more promise than Anko. It will do you good to know that you'll be working alongside her providing she survives." He walked to him and lifted his chin up with a fingertip. "You act like she'll come between us," he whispered his lips close to the younger boy's.

"I never said that," Kabuto whispered caught up in this to momentarily forget of the patient.

"Good," Orochimaru said as he pulled away and walked off.

"Damn tease," Kabuto grumbled as he returned to his work. After all, what did he have to worry on? This girl wasn't out to win Orochimaru's affections. She was there to learn a thing or two…or three. He shook his head and then looked at the guns she had come with. His instinct told him to lock them away, but he chose not to.

By the end of 24 hours, Kabuto was now in bed asleep when an alarm went off suddenly causing him to sit upright like he had been shot. He grabbed his glasses and rushed to see that the bed Anya had occupied was empty and the door swinging open. He raised an eyebrow and saw Orochimaru walking at a casual pace, shirtless with just a pair of sweatpants on.

Not a bad wake up call in his eyes.

Anya was walking slowly and somewhat unsteadily as she looked around with wild eyes not used to so much underground caverns. She had awoke from the death sleep and was now dazed and confused. She put a hand to her head as she walked in a haze. She suddenly felt a hand ease on her shoulder as she whipped around to slap it away, but less than gracefully spun and landed on her butt.

Orochimaru chuckled as he knelt down. "Such a timid little wolf," he said. "You still have much to recover from." He moved and lifted her up bridal style.

"W-What did you do to me?" Anya whispered, her own voice sounding hoarse.

"I added a special seal to you," Orochimaru said. "One I'm sure you'll find helpful in coming days. However, it's also a mark to keep an eye on you…so you will come as I see fit."

"In other words, you contained me," Anya whispered. "Like a dog in a kennel."

"Uncaged of course," Orochimaru reassured her laying her down again. "One would be stupid to cage a wolf."

Anya looked seeing Kabuto standing nearby. "W-What's his problem?" she whispered noticing he had a look that if it could kill, she'd be turning in a grave.

"Don't worry on him," he said and covered her eyes as he made her go back to sleep using a genjutsu. He then turned to look at Kabuto. "I'll handle her for now." He seemed to dismiss the young man's look as Kabuto turned to walk to his room. A certain slam of a door let Orochimaru know that he had a pissed off teenager on his hands.

Well, he had to start somewhere.

Orochimaru began training Anya almost immediately. He led her outside into a dense forest to begin the basics as she looked at him like he was a fruitcake.

"Ninjas are real?" she asked almost skeptical.

"Yes we are," Orochimaru said. "We're not like the ones you've probably heard of."

Anya muttered something in German and resumed the position he had her standing in. Yet suddenly she found herself defending herself from a barrage of blows. Her reflexes were unlike any he had seen as the girl actually rolled out of the way and held both pistols out at him warningly.

"Here we don't use guns," Orochimaru said. "You'll need to learn another weapon in order to train. What other experience do you have?"

Anya stood straight putting the guns on her hips. "I…know some swords," she admitted finally.

"Swords," he repeated. "And you're a slayer?"

"Of the damned," Anya said proudly. "I'm a great sharpshooter and-"

"Yes, yes, we'll figure that out later," Orochimaru said effectively shutting the girl up before she went into her bragging rights. Obviously she could be a chatterbox given the chance, but he would teach her otherwise. She was a year younger than most students would start as genin. But at the rate he needed to take her, he would have her signed up for the Chunin Exams.

But first the basics…which she seemed to catch onto like a mouse to cheese.

Orochimaru could see that the girl was more comfortable with her guns, which proved to be a problem. Yet one evening, he watched her train with them, no bullets in them, but was able to shoot at objects, using a glowing aqua colored "bullet" made purely of her chakra. She was now around fourteen when this invention was created. She was learning earth jutsu due to the wolf in her, but he seemed intrigued by her new creation.

"What do you call it?" he asked sitting down on a rock.

"Orochimaru-sensei!" Anya blinked. "You startled me."

"Who else would be out here?" he asked with a shrug of his shoulder.

"Kabuto being a jerk," she said.

"I'm not a jerk, I hope?"

Anya shook her head so fast, her black curls fell into her face.

He chuckled. "Intrigue me with this."

Anya lowered her gun and moved to sit down. "There's nothing here to make bullets," she explained. "So one day, I got to do some spying in some other villages and saw how I think his name was Asuma or something, was able to use his chakra into his knuckle blades to aide him in fight. So I checked into some scrolls and found out about this."

Orochimaru raised a brow. "I hope you weren't caught," he said. "You know how I feel about your wanderlust."

"I stayed in wolf form," Anya said. Over the years, she had learned to transform at will, not just on the night of a full moon. Yet sometimes, this backfired and she was stuck in her wolf form for a few hours to a few days, depending on the situation.

"Anyway, after study and practice, I came up with a chakra bullet," she continued. "I focus my chakra into my guns and fire, like I would naturally and it would have the same impact as a regular bullet would." To demonstrate, she immediately drew her weapon and pointed it at a tree as her gun took on the aqua color glow the bullet firing as the tree seemed to explode on impact.

"Impressive!" Orochimaru complimented her. "Pretty soon, you'll be ready to start your first mission!"

Anya beamed proudly at this. Yet she studied him. "Isn't it time for your new body, Master?"

"Soon," Orochimaru said. "The body I wish for isn't ready. Soon however, it will be, but Kabuto has gone to find me a replacement until the time is needed."

Anya nodded her head listening.

"And while I am incapacitated, your mission will begin," he said seriously. "I need you to go to Suna. They apparently have a visitor from another country as well. You will study her and tell me of her power. I need to know if it'll be a threat to me when I finish my plans to invade their country for defying me at the exams."

"Power?" Anya asked. "Is she of the damned?"

"No," Orochimaru said as he stood up and walked with her. "She's of science." He put a hand on her shoulder. "My intelligence says that she has been able to communicate with the one tailed Shukaku. If she's able to do that, she could have other abilities we can take from her."

Anya nodded. "So you wish a sample of her blood."

"Now you're catching on," he said and smirked. "My good girl. You make me proud."

Anya actually blushed from that compliment. "Thank you, sir."

"Now then," he said as they approached the hideout. "Let's prepare you for your trip, shall we?"


	4. Made to Obey

Anya studied a map as she sat quietly in Orochimaru's office. She was seeing a route she would try to take for a recent mission to gain possession of a scroll her master wanted. She raised her eyes a moment as she saw Kabuto entering the office and slammed down a book, narrowly missing her fingers.

"What the **HELL** is your problem?!" Anya glared at him.

"You are, you're in my study space," Kabuto growled.

Anya frowned. The sound of the slap she gave him echoed in the room, even knocking his glasses off. "I've had it with your ways toward me, you spoiled four eyed bastard," she growled in German and in Japanese. She grabbed her pistol and slammed him into a wall by the throat cocking the gun. "I will have your brains as a new wallpaper if you think you can push me around like this." Her hand tightened as she saw him turning red.

"Don't forget it." She let him go as he dropped to the ground coughing hard. She gathered her map and put her gun back on her hip as she walked off.

Kabuto touched his neck as he rubbed it once he got his breath back together. He had to admit, she was stronger than he thought. She had taken him by surprise by the sudden attack, enough that he couldn't react.

Orochimaru tsked as he stood in the doorway. "If only you can get along," he said. "You'd realize she's a lot better than you picture her. It's a shame only I have the leash on her while you chase her away with a rolled up paper."

"Sure, defend her," Kabuto said. "You always do."

"I sense jealousy," Orochimaru said. He shook his head. "The girl is more younger and seems to have a better head o n her shoulders. It's better if you got along with her, if not, I'll be forced to make you."

"And how?" Kabuto challenged.

"Anya has a mission she needs to go, in a village past the mountains," Orochimaru said. "She's getting an important scroll I have hidden there and I require it now. However, the terrain is dangerous, even for a wolf. Because of your ignorance, you will go with her."

"I refuse."

Orochimaru twitched.

Anya looked up from the kitchen hearing a sudden scream as she raised a brow blinking. She shrugged and resumed making a sandwich as she sat down to examine her map again seeing Orochimaru walk in the room. She quickly stood and bowed.

"My dear," Orochimaru said walking to her as he kissed her head. She had become his mistress lately, as well as best assassin. "I want Kabuto to join you on your task. I know I'm asking a lot of you, my dear, but please don't deny me."

"If it is how my master wishes, then I humbly accept," Anya said giving an answer better than Kabuto's much to Orochimaru's relief.

He tipped her head up as he gazed in her eyes. "My faithful child," he whispered touching her cheek. "It's time that I finally claim you as my own…not just with my bite that you survived."

She gazed up in his eyes. "You mean my virginity," she said.

"Yes," he said. "You're old enough now to know what being with a man is like. You are to be mine…in mind, spirit, and body."

She blushed. "I feel like I'm taking marriage vows," he said.

"Perhaps you are," he said. "And you'll be placed in my bed tonight as no longer my mistress…but my lover."

Anya smiled softly as she nodded. She felt his lips capture hers in a kiss as she returned it softly feeling his hand on the back of her neck keeping the kiss in place. She moved her hands to his shoulders as her eyes closed feeling the kiss deepen.

His lips parted from hers a moment. "Unless you want now," he whispered kissing her neck.

She shivered to his touch as she felt him lift her up and carry her to his room.

Anya's eyes opened as she gazed over at Orochimaru's sleeping body. She gazed over him a moment as she remembered what had happened. She still felt a bit of soreness between her legs as she slowly slid out of the bed to the shower to get cleaned up.

And felt arms wrap around her as the water fell on her.

Anya gazed up at Orochimaru as he gazed down at her. She turned a moment her hands on his shoulders as he kissed her deeply his hands staying on her waist. His tongue found it's way in her mouth as her own met it as he stroked hers gently while he lifted her up a moment her legs around his waist as his large morning wood slid into her body.

Anya moaned as she rested her head on his shoulder feeling him begin to thrust as his hands rested on her ass as he moved her hips on his. She caught his lips in another kiss as the water fell on their bodies as they made love.

Orochimaru's thrusts became fast since he wouldn't last long as he pushed completely within her cumming hard. She cried out his name as she came hard with him. She stayed close as he throbbed deep panting softly.

His hands moved to slowly wash her while he still remained buried in her. She closed her eyes feeling him wash her hair as he kissed her ear softly. "Mine," he whispered. "All mine."

She nodded. "Always," she whispered.

He smirked as he rinsed her hair and slowly lifted her off him. "Wash me," he said as she picked up the rag. He took her hand shaking his head. "No…with your mouth."

She looked down and caught on as she moved to her knees licking his semi-hard arousal. She licked his balls as she moved her tongue up kissing the tip before taking him into her mouth beginning to suck. She felt him push her wet curls back as he kept his hands on her head while she worked.

She tasted the salty taste of his essence in her mouth as she drank all he had offered, not even spilling a drop. She lifted her head up as she pulled back as he gazed down at her in approval. She smiled and slowly stood as he kissed her head. "Prepare yourself for your journey," he said softly watching her leave to dry off and dress.

Orochimaru showered and dressed himself as he looked seeing Kabuto standing there. "Remember what I told you," he said. "Get her good graces, you have mine as well."

"You took her virginity," Kabuto said.

"Yes," Orochimaru said. "And I have no regrets."

"You want me to fuck her too?"

"I never said that," Orochimaru said frowning. "But if you did, it wouldn't be rape."

"I know better than that," Kabuto said as he moved walking off to get ready.

Anya was getting food together to take with them in the kitchen as she packed her maps, books, and other things to get by. She checked her weapons and nodded her head as she tied the pack carefully. She looked up hearing footsteps as she saw Kabuto enter the kitchen.

"Time to go," he said and grabbed an apple before walking off.

Anya got the pack on her back and walked to where Orochimaru was to meet them. He took the bag off her back and put it on Kabuto's. "You don't need to carry the burden," he said as he looked at them. "Be quick about your business, there's to be a storm coming."

"Yes, Master," Anya said nodding.

Kabuto nodded his head adjusting the bag as he led her off. He noticed Anya's head move up as they walked studying the clouds outside. "Something wrong?"

"The storm's coming," she said quietly as they walked. She burst into a run as he followed, thunder and lightning flashing through the sky as they raced through it. The mud and rain made things slippery as they rushed through the trees.

Anya's foot made one bad move as she slipped. The fall down however, was down a steep cliff due to being on the mountain path. She grabbed a root and dangled down as she frowned using the root like Tarzan would a vine and flipped up as she landed. However, she slipped and landed hard on the mud.

Kabuto watched this raising a brow. He shrugged and kept going as she was getting up. Her eyes widened. She didn't know this land like he did. "Kabuto?!"

She received no answer as she transformed into a wolf sniffing the air and rushed fast as she managed to wrap her fangs around his ankle and pulled down knocking him hard into a tree and knocked him out. She returned to normal as she looked at this seeing blood down the side of his face.

She heard him groan as she frowned. "I'm not like you…I would've stayed…instead, you leave." She spit in his face and stood as she walked to the path.

"Bitch," he growled as she dodged senbon thrown at her. She held her pistol at him as she saw him freeze. "You want to fight me? Then no weapons, no ninja, just hand to hand."

He was holding a kunai as he frowned. "I would pound you to the ground," he said.

"Oh, I get it," she said as they circled each other. "You were Orochimaru's fuck toy and got replaced when I got here. And now without your meal ticket, you want me out of the picture."

"We were lovers until you stuck your nose into our home and business!" he shouted. "You, a foreign bitch…a monster…you'll never belong being that you couldn't stop your own father from making you into dog food before you murdered him!"

The words left his mouth before he could stop them. Her hands squeezed the gun tightly as she stared at him. The night was like the weather was now the day she was bitten. Now that she thought on it, it was the anniversary of that day.

The day her life changed and she became the monster he claimed her to be.

Kabuto saw Anya's demeanor change. Something was wrong as he studied her eyes. He could see it, seeing her look like someone suffering. It was the look of someone who was being eaten alive by guilt. She looked up at him suddenly. "His death was a mercy killing," she whispered. "I didn't ask to be what I am…and I had never known love…now someone shows it to me…and you want to take it from me."

She lowered her gun as she felt the rain hit harder. "I would've understood if you and him were that way," she said. "No one told me…you think you were lead on? No…it was me all along!" She did a hand seal and vanished.

Kabuto stared where she had been standing. While he would've regarded this as a victory, his gut said otherwise. There was no battle. There was none to begin with, he had focused hatred toward this girl. He had given her hell at every given moment. Yet it was Orochimaru who showed her that she was deserving of love and respect, he saw her abilities as good, not as something she was forced to do.

And it gave her a chance to feel human.

Now he wished she had shot him. But he had to find her. He frowned and began to search to find Anya.

Anya was sitting in wolf form on a boulder, her black fur hiding her rather well. She was staring off into the distance the rain soaking through her fur. Her crystal blue eyes stared off silently. She looked up a moment as she heard Kabuto approaching.

Kabuto panted softly, it had been a hell of a climb to get to where she was. "So here you are," he said.

She growled snorting as she looked off.

"Would you just hear me out?" he asked.

She looked at him. She was listening.

"Look…I know it's too late to say this…but I'm sorry," he said. "Honestly, I'm sorry."

She laid down as she raised a brow.

"Love is required to feel human," he said. "You can no longer be human. The first love you feel and I didn't understand. It wasn't you, Anya, you didn't do anything wrong, it was me!" Lightning flashed and his sincere look could be seen.

Anya stared at him quietly. She sighed softly and nodded as she held out a paw to him. He took it and shook it.


	5. Turning Point

Anya studied the case the scroll was in as she sat on the bed in the inn. She moved it into the backpack carefully as she sat down for now looking at her wet clothing, which was near the fireplace.

Kabuto turned over on the bed and put a hand on her hip. "Is it secure?"

"Yes," she said and looked over at him.

"Then get back over here," he said pulling her down to him as he kissed her softly.

She returned the kiss as she laid next to him feeling him turn on his side as he touched her cheek.

"Orochimaru would approve this?" she asked.

"Yes," he whispered. "Come on, I've been denied for so long."

"Fine," she relented as she moved on her stomach feeling him move on top of her. She felt the tip of his cock against her slit as if lubing it before it slid into her ass. She figured he was more used to that than being inside a woman's cavern.

Anya gripped the sheets a bit as she grunted. She had never been taken like this. She closed her eyes as she felt him begin to thrust arching her ass up a bit, one hand moving down to touch her clit as he did this to her.

"Relax," he whispered in her ear as he leaned over and kissed her softly feeling her walls begin to clench. He soon felt her relax as he rolled his hips more carefully soon able to enter her fully. She moaned softly into the kiss.

He kissed down her spine causing her to arch like a cat as she felt pleasure. His fingers replaced hers sliding two into her body thrusting them inside as he moved in her ass. He felt her loosen up more and more as he suddenly slid his dick out of her ass. She looked a little surprised, but then felt him enter her slit as she arched moaning.

She hated to say this, but he was bigger than Orochimaru. So she took a moment to relax taking a couple of breaths. Once he felt her ready, he began to thrust.

His hands rested on her ass, kneading it as he slid his fingers up her sides moving under to her breasts as he squeezed them, pinching her nipples as she now was on her hands and knees. Her body moved with his as he smirked sitting her up a little so he could nip her shoulder.

"Cum," he whispered hotly in her ear. She bit her lip as she shivered cumming hard as he filled her with his hot seed at that same time.

Orochimaru was glad that there would be no more fighting between the two. He even allowed Kabuto back into bed and Anya now slept between them since she was becoming their most valuable possession. But it was one day that would change her completely.

It started with Sasuke Uchiha's arrival. Anya looked at the new arrival and blinked a moment as she watched him.

He seemed around her age.

Anya had previously helped destroyed Suna, making the Kazekage's wife a widow. Yet she also heard she was now a half vampire, but was forbidden to go after her. Sasuke, she knew, was lover to a young half demon that he had hated to leave. She grew curious about him even though she was asked to keep an eye on him.

She studied him as he was reading in his room. "Tell me more," she said.

He raised his eyes over his book. "About…?"

"About the village you're from and this girl," she said.

He closed his book and leaned back. "Did he ask you to go after her?"

"No," she said honestly. "I guess you call it curiosity since…well, not many young ones my age around here."

"I'm a bit older than you," he said. "But I believe you." He patted the bed beside him for her to sit beside him. She moved to do so and listened to his stories. She began to visit more and more just to listen or have conversations.

Anya told him about herself, all that she could. Over the course of the two years, she was becoming more a friend to him than a guard. He looked at her and sighed as he took her hand in his.

"Anya…was it worth killing Gaara? Was it worth doing all Orochimaru makes you do?" he asked. "You're better than that. Sure you're an assassin…but do you realize that they were all innocent people you're being asked to target?"

The question took her aback a bit as she now felt guilt wrack at her. She looked at him. "What more can I do?" she asked. "He…loves me."

"Yes, I know, but he's using that love for you to hurt people," he said. "I'm planning an attack…in which I plan to kill Kabuto and Orochimaru. I can't leave you behind. I want you to come with me, but I don't want you here when I do this."

She stared at him. Normally, she would report things like this to Orochimaru, but something told her not to, something told her to follow Sasuke. "And where will we go?" she asked quietly. "Every village knows how ruthless I am, it's like the Akatsuki."

"And we will change that," he said seriously. "The bridge that's near here. Meet me there in two week's time. And please, keep this to yourself. Can you?"

She nodded her head. "Can I have one last night with them?" she asked.

He nodded. "I'll allow that much," he said. "It should wear them out." He sighed. "I know. It's how Yasha slept while I left."

She nodded her head and pushed her hair back. And so the deal was set between them.

Two weeks later, Anya slowly slipped out of bed carefully as the two slept. She got dressed quietly and grabbed a backpack and her guns off the table nearby. She looked at Sasuke as he nodded.

"Get to the bridge," he whispered. He watched her go as he nodded and held his sword as he began his work.

Anya looked over the bridge at the water when she heard an explosion. She looked up as she saw smoke at her old home. She allowed a few tears to escape her eyes as she looked down. But the sound of footsteps behind her made her turn around.

And there she saw her brother, Stefan.

Sasuke ran up as he saw this, yet Anya held her hand out to stop him. "Who is that?" he demanded.

"My brother," she said. "Stay back from him."

Stefan chuckled softly. His chuckle sounded evil to them. "Well, sister…all this time and you've been hiding in Japan," he said.

"Been searching for me all this time?" she asked.

"Oh yes," he said. "And you know why. You killed our father. And you deserve punishment for your crimes."

"Don't you dare touch her," Sasuke growled when Stefan kicked him hard enough to make him hit a tree knocking him unconscious.

"SASUKE!" Anya shouted as she tried to run to him when Stefan snatched her up injecting her with a drug that effectively knocked her out. He smirked. "Now your fate is in my hands," he said as he boarded a private plane heading back to Romania.

When Anya awoke, she was laying in a prison cell. She was chained to the wall, like a dog would be hooked to a choke chain. She shivered realizing it was the middle of winter in Romania. Her body was now used to Japan weather and climate, so it took her awhile to grow used to her own home country.

The door opened as she looked seeing Stefan followed by vampires. Her eyes narrowed. "So you've sunk low, Brother?" she asked.

"Not too low," he said. "They have yet to eat…and I'll turn them loose in a minute." He nodded to them as they walked to her and forced her to her feet as they now shackled her arms out and her legs stretched out while her neck was still hooked to the wall by her neck.

The vampires then ripped off her clothes as they stared at her body.

"She's no virgin," one said smirking.

"But she's ripe," the other said. "Ripe taste the best."

Stefan chuckled and held a whip in his gloved hand. "She's for your pleasure and food," he said. "She's nothing but a slut anyway." He hit her hard with the whip. Anya felt flesh meet steel, realizing spikes were embedded within the leather straps. She looked stunned a moment, but felt liquid oozing from every lash her brother gave her and saw more vampires gathering with hungry looks.

She looked down and gasped seeing blood pouring from her.

Stefan walked to her and lifted her chin up hard. "This is just the beginning," he whispered in her ear. "Little by little you will suffer…until you die."

She stared at him. "Bastard," she whispered. "Rot in hell." She spit in his eye.

He wiped that away as he glared. "That signed your death warrant."

And now it is back to the beginning…after the mystery vampire got her out of her prison.

Agni watched from the shadows as he saw Anya collapse. He lifted her up as he created a portal to Japan. He watched her as she struggled to walk but fell in a crowd of people unconscious as he nodded seeing the ambulance.

He knew now she was in better hands.

_**A/N: This is the end of this story, but it continues in the new story "War of the Damned". So now you can read all the exploits of the adventures of Anya in it. Yet this also concludes Chosen One of the Damned and Rise from the Ashes. **_


End file.
